


That Prat on Telly

by Caedmon



Series: Doctor/Rose Prompts [38]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Rivalry, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: The Doctor takes issue with Rose's little crush.





	That Prat on Telly

**Author's Note:**

> Years ago, I wrote this for the timespetalprompts weekly prompt: 'rival'. I just happened to find it today on tumblr, and figured I'd post it.

"You're jealous of a TV character!"

"Am not," he said with crossed arms and lower lip poked out.

"You are, too."

"What I don't understand," the Doctor burst out suddenly, "is _why_ you fancy him. He's not that handsome of a bloke."

"He's fit." She gave a tongue-touched grin. "And the fact that he loves her so much makes him _very_ appealing. Nothing more attractive than a man in love."

He raised an eyebrow. "That so?"

"Mhm. Very sexy."

"Well, I should be the sexiest man you know then," he said, lowering his mouth to hers.

"That you are, Doctor."


End file.
